A Strange New Place
by resressrs
Summary: Res, Hawk, and Kat went to the beach together where they found a treasure chest full of oddly colored fruit. When they eat these fruits they are transported to the One Piece World with some pretty strange abilities.
1. Character Chart

This is the list of all the OC's that will appear in my story. Enjoy.

Res- Mane Mane no  
Nickname- Transformer Girl  
English name: Clone Clone Fruit  
Effect: Allows the user to turn into anyone he or she has touched. When the user changes, he also imitates the copied persons flexibility, strength, etc. and can switch back to his normal state by touching her face with his left hand.  
Looks- Long dirty blonde hair that she keeps in a braid, fare skin, chocolate brown eyes, blue and white striped shirt, jean shorts, and tan sandals.  
Age-15  
Weapon- Strength

Hawk- Yami Yami no  
Nickname- Night Girl  
English name: Has not been dubbed.  
Effect: Allows the user to transform into darkness and control darkness and gravity. The user can absorb physical matter and attacks and redirect it back at others, either by sucking it into a dark mist which spreads from the user, or into the users body itself. Because of this, however, the user takes hits like a normal human. The user also has the unique ability to nullify the powers of other Devil Fruit users by simply touching them.  
Looks-Black eyes, medium length black hair, medium toned skin, black and white shirt, jean shorts, and black boots.  
Age-14  
Weapon- Strength

Kat- Neko Neko no  
Nickname- Leopard Girl  
English name: Has not been dubbed.  
Effect: Allows the user to transform into a large leopard.  
Looks- Short brown hair with light brown streaks, hazel eyes, fare skin, yellow poka-dotted shirt tan kaki shorts, and yellow sandals.  
Age-8  
Weapon-Bo Staff

Miki- Hae Hae no  
Nickname-Ice Girl  
English Name: Has not been dubbed  
Effect:Allows the user to transform into ice as well as control it. The user can also lower the temperature of a body if keeps contact to it. The user is also immune to hypothermia, Frostbite or any other cold related diseases.  
Looks- Long blue wavy hair, 5"6',light blue shirt,white kaki shorts, grey eyes, pale skin, and wears white sandals.  
Age-18  
Weapon- Sword

Tabby  
Looks- Long brown hair pulled into a pony tail, brown eyes, fare skin, pink and orange cut-off shirt, white kaki shorts, and brown sandals.  
Age-14  
Weapon-Dagger

Auki  
Looks- Long red hair, green eyes, pale skin, turquoise shirt, tan kaki shorts, and brown sandals.  
Age-15  
Weapon- Strength

Emu  
Looks-Short blonde hair, blue eyes, fare skin, green shirt, tan kaki shorts, and brown sandals.  
Age-17  
Weapon- Bo Staff


	2. Prologue

DISCLAIMERS

Me- Hawk will you say the Disclaimers

Hawk-WHY ME!?

Me-Because Kat has trouble reading

Hawk-FINE! Resressrs doesn't own One Piece, but she owns every character in the Character Chart. HAPPY NOW!

Me- Let's get to the story...

Story time_

Prologue

"WOOHOO SCHOOLS OUT!" Screamed three best friends as they raced out of the doors.

"I was thinking since school is out you two want to go to the beach?" Asked a 14 year old girl names Res.

"YES!" Shrieked a 14 year old girl Hawk and an 8 year old girl Kat.

"Great lets meet there around 1 o'clock.

12:59 p.m. Sunny Shore beach

"HEY!" I screamed racing towards them in my turquoise tankini.

"Hey." They both said with a wave.

"Let's hit the waves." I said racing them to the water.

"Um Res... I don't know how to swim." Said Kat at the waters edge.

"Then we will teach you"

"We will?" Asked Hawk who was doing a back float.

"Yes we will Hawka-Bacca" I said pushing her under water.

1 hour later...

"WOW THIS IS FUN!" Screamed a happy Kat.

"Hawk watch Kat for me. I'm going to take a quick dive. K?"

"K."

I dived underwater and when I emerged my eyes were bulging.

"What did you see?" They both asked curiously.

"I saw... A TREASURE CHEST!" I screamed.

"REALLUY?!" They both asked curious and excited.

"Yeah but I need Hawk to dive with me to pull it up."

"Fine. But I get some of the treasure."

"Deal" I said with a grin.

We dove under and pulled the chest to the surface with one of us pulling each handle up. Then we pulled it to the shore and we opened it.

"Fruit. Really this is a treasure?" Said a soaking wet half annoyed Hawk.

"Shut up Hawka-Bacca" I said with a grin.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT RACHIE!"

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!" Screamed an angry Kat.

*Growl*

"Man I'm starving." Complained Hawk.

"Well then lets eat these oddly colored fruit I said grabbing a purple fruit.

"Ok" they both said each taking the other 2 fruit.

"On the count of three we will take a bite" I said.

"1"

"2"

"3"

Then we all took a bite of our oddly colored fruit.

"YUCK!" We all screamed which caused us to get weird looks from the other people on the beach.

"I don't feel so good." Kat said.

"Me too"

"Me three"

Then we all passed out.


	3. Chapter 1: A Strange New Place

Chapter 1:The Strange New Place

"Where are we?" I said waking up in the middle of a city.

Then I looked next to me and saw that Kat and Hawk where still asleep.

"KAT! HAWK! WAKE UP!" I screamed in their ears.

"AHHHH!" They screamed jolting up.

"Nice way to wake us up." Hawk said with an I'm going to kill you face.

"Where are we?" Kat said looking around.

"I don't know let me ask."

"Excuse me sir. Can you please tell us where we are?" I asked a boy in a strange outfit and a straw hat.

"Oh you must be new here. You are in the Foosha Village" He said as he turned around.

"Thank you and what's your name?" I asked the boy who looked strangely familiar.

"My name is Monkey D. Luffy..." Then he started staring behind me and he got a nose bleed.

I turned around to look at what he was staring at.

"PERVERT!" Hawk screamed slapping Luffy across the face since he was staring at her because she was wearing a black and white bikini.

"We better get going..." I said to my friends and we started running away from Luffy.

"We need new clothes." I told them as soon as we walked away from that perverted boy.

"Yeah,but we don't have any money." Kat said.

"Actually we do." I said pulling out my waterproof wallet and looked inside to see my money was transformed into a weird currency.

"I guess this is the money around here. " Hawk said with a shrug.

We walked around the city getting stares from perverted boys. "Sheesh all boys in this town must be perverted." I thought. But, soon we found a clothes store.

"WOW!" Kat shrieked as she found the cutest yellow spotted white top with a pair of kaki brown shorts.

"YES!" I hear Hawk scream as she finds a black and white stripped top with a pair of jean shorts.

Then I turned and saw a rack with some clothes I loved. Now it was my turn to scream yes because I found a navy blue and white stripped top and a pair of jean shorts with a white belt. "Perfect" I thought.

"That with be 200 beli." The sales person said.

"Ok" I said handing her the money.

As we left the store some people came up to us and one of them obviously the leader said "Well look it what we have here. Two beautiful young misses and one brat."

Then he kicked Kat into the wall.

"KAT!" Hawk and I screamed.

The others in that group laughed at her lying helplessly against the wall.

"If you touch her again then I will kill you." Hawk said with her cold dead eyes.

"Try to kill me then." He said in a challenge.

"Then where Kat was just sitting stood a Leopard. The Leopard roared and charged at the men.

"RETREAT!" They screamed running away.

Then the leopard turned back into Kat.

"Hehe." That's what they get for hurting me.

"HOW DID YOU DO THAT!" We screamed at her.

"I-I-I don't know." She stammered.

"I know how" Said the boy from earlier who stood behind them.

"HOW?!" We all screamed.

"First calm down and Secondly she must have eaten one of the Devil's fruit."

"The Devil's what!?"

"The Devil's Fruit is an oddly colored fruit the gives the eater an extraordinary ability in exchange for not being able to swim." He said with a smile and he pulled on his cheek.

"See I am a Rubber Man."

"Oh crap that must have been the fruit we ate earlier." I said face palming myself.

"So Luffy if she can turn into a Leopard" Hawk said pointing at Kat.

"Then what can Res and I do?" She asked Luffy.

"Don't know each fruit holds a different power."

"Oh."

"Well bye then." We said with a wave.

"Wait." He said.

"What?"

"How would you three like to join my pirate crew?"

"Let us think about it" I said turning to my friends.

"Well do you want to join his crew?" I asked them.

"Sure it might help us get back to our world." Hawk said with a shrug.

"YES!" Kat screaming jumping up with joy. Ok we needed to cut her back on sugar.

I turned around and told Luffy "We would love to join."

"Great." But first lets get something to eat he said rubbing his stomach.

"Ok and how many other people are in your crew?" I asked.

"Just us four so far" he said with a grin.

"Also, do you know a good place to eat."

"Yeah just follow me."

We followed Luffy to a place with a sign that said Moshi (food in English).

"Here it is" he said using his arms to emphasize how big it is.

"WOW." The three of us said while drooling since you could smell the food cooking.

"Do you have money?" He turned around and asked.

"Yes and you don't have any?" I asked.

"Nope."

"I'll pay, but you better pay me back at some point with %300 interest." I said.

"Deal" He said shaking my hand.

We all ate and after us three finish I stared at Luffy who was on his 13 plate of food.

"How much can that boy eat." I thought to myself.

"Man I'm stuffed." He said after his 20th plate of food.

"This will cost you 2000 beri." The waiter said.

"WHAT!" I said grumbling while I handed her the money.

"Bye Luffy." We said as we left.

"Remember meet me at the port at 8:00 a.m."

"Wait" I called back to him.

"What?" He asked turning back around.

"Um... We need a place to stay." I told him.

"You can stay at my place." He said with a grin.

"Thank you so much Luffy"

As we followed Luffy he said "You never told me you names. So what are your names?"

"I'm Res." I said.

"Your name is Ree-s?"

"No my name is pronounced Rays."

"Oh." He said looking kinda embarrassed.

"Ok well I'm Hawk." Hawk said.

"Your named after a bird?" He said.

"Says the guy with the last name Monkey." She said with crossed arms.

"Ok you got a point."

"AND I'M KAT!" She screamed since she had 3 slices of cake and an ice cream cone for dessert.

"We really need to limit her sugar" I thought.

We soon arrived at Luffy's house and stayed the night.

*Yawn* I said stretching my arms.

"Morning." Said Hawk as she materialized in front of me.

"AHHHH!" I screamed which woke up Luffy and Kat.

"What happened." Luffy said jumping up as if someone was being attacked.

"I found out last night that I can transform into darkness and that I can control darkness and gravity." She said flicking her wrist and pushed Luffy to the floor with her gravity controlling power.  
"I know cool right."

"Cool, but OW!" Luffy screamed.

"Great Hawk can control darkness and Kat can turn into a Leopard. So what can I do?" I said.

Then Kat grabbed my arm and I transformed into Kat.

"I guess that shows you what you can do." Luffy said with a smile. " Now let's get to the port."

We soon arrived at the port and Luffy showed us his boat.

"Really this is your boat." Hawk said to Luffy.

"Yep" He said with a grin.

"YOU KNOW WHAT I THINK OF THIS BOAT! I THINK IT'S A..." Then I clammed Hawk's mouth shut.

"EWWWW! DID YOU JUST LICK MY HAND?" I screamed at Hawk who just smiled.

"Ok... Now let's get sailing." Luffy said.

We got on the boat and Luffy untied it and we set sail while everyone gathered at the pier wishing us safe travels. Now our adventures have begun.


	4. Chapter 2: The Fat Queen of the Sea

Chapter 2: The fat queen of the Sea

Disclaimer

Me- Will you do the Disclaimers Kat?

Kat- Sure. Resressrs doesn't own One Piece just the Characters in the Character Chart except for Hawk Sirius because she is Hawk Sirius's OC. Now can I have candy?

Me-No

Kat- WAHHHHHH!

Me- *facepalm* Here we go again...

Story Time_

Res's POV  
"So Luffy where do we head off to next?" I asked him.

*Snore*

"LUFFY WAKE UP!" I screamed at him which cost me a punch in the face.

"I WAS HAVING A GOOD DREAM!" He screamed jumping up.

"One sorry and two OW!" I screamed rubbing my bloody nose on my arm.

"WILL YOU BOTH STOP FIGHTING WITH EACH OTHER!" Kat screamed at the both of us.

"YOU STAY OUT OF THIS!" We both screamed at Kat.

*Growl*

"WAHHHHHH I'M HUNGRY!" Whined Kat.

"Then cry me a river, build a bridge and GET OVER IT! WE ARE ALL HUNGRY TOO KAT!" Screamed an annoyed Hawk.

"YOU'RE MEAN!" Kat screamed jumping on top of Hawk.

"GET OFF OF ME!" Hawk screamed kneeing Kat into the floor which knocked Kat unconscious.

"HAWK WHY'D YOU MAKE KAT UNCONSCIOUS?" I screamed at Hawk.

"Hey what would you do if a crazy 8 year old jumped on top of you with an I'm going to claw out your eyeball look!" Hawk told me.

"You got a point." I huffed

"Yeah I do since Kat can turn into a bloodthirsty leopard and let's leave it at that." Hawk said stating the obvious.

"Hey captain obvious we already knew that dumbo." I said in a mocking tone.

"YOU'RE THE DUMBO BAKA!"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A BAKA YOU FREAKING S*** FACE!"

"OH IT'S ON!" Hawk said as she lunged for me which landed her a kick in the face and she fell down in pain.

"OWWW!" She screamed touching her bleeding lip and possibly broken nose.

"GIRLS CALM DOWN AND LOOK!" Luffy half screamed half excitedly told as pointing at a blurry ship in the backdrop.

"YEAH A SHIP!" We both said forgetting our argument and dancing around with joy.

"Oh we can wear the dresses I bought back at the clothes store." I said holding up a bag full of our dresses and bathing suits.

"No way am I wearing a dress. Nope. Not even for a million dollars." She said crossing her arms and shaking her head.

"Ok, so what should I do with this black dress with new black boots." I said with a look of despair.

"Ok you got me I'll where it." She said with eyes that said this is the best thing ever.

"Ok then Luffy turn around." I said making a motion with my hands.

"Fine." He said with a why do you get to boss me around face.

"Just to be on the safe side... Yami Yami concealment." Hawk said covering Kat, her and I in a layer of darkness.

I put on my long blue dress and put Kat's orange dress on her while she was still unconscious. After we changed Hawk lifted the darkness and got a stare from Luffy.

"WOW!" He said with bulging eyes. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you." Hawk and I told him.

"Res wake up Kat." Luffy told me.

"Ok." I said slapping her across the face which got her to bite my ankle.

"AHHHH!" I screamed as I tried to shake her off.

"AHAHAHAHA!" Hawk and Luffy laughed at me.

"LET GO OFF MY LEG KAT!" I screamed in her ear which only made her bite harder.

"EEKKK!" I shrieked while tears filled my eyes.

"WHAT AM I DOING HERE!" Kat screamed while letting go off my leg.

"You were sleep biting Res." Hawk said still laughing at me.

"I am so sorry Res. I am so sorry." She said bowing.

"Wait." She said looking done at her outfit. "Why am I in a dress?"

"We are going to that cruise ship and I put it on you while you were unconscious." I said proudly.

"Now let's set sail!" Luffy screamed while the we all rowed towards the ship.

15 minutes later...

"WHY IN H*** DID WE DO ALL THE ROWING!" Hawk shouted at Luffy.

"I'm the captain that's why." He said giving me a smile.

"What ever." I said hoisting myself and Kat onto the cruise ship.

"What about us?" They asked still on the boat.

"I'll help you up Hawk and Luffy you can handle yourself." I said hoisting Hawk up onto the ship.

"Ugh." He said reaching onto the rail to pull himself up.

We all walked towards the ball room when a guard said...

"I'm sorry but your friend here can't come in. This party is for formal wear only."

"It's ok I'll wait out here..." He said looking down the hallway and I knew he was going to try and raid the kitchen.

"Bye!" He said running down the hallway.

"God d***it that boy is fast." I said in my head.

"Let's dance!" Kat said grabbing Hawk and forcing her to dance with her while Hawk gave me a please save me look. Then I stuck my youngest out at her and her eyebrows furrowed at me.

"You know what I am going to try something..." I say walking over to the stage.

"Came I play something?" I asked the band director.

"S-S-Sure." He said in awe with my beauty.

"Thanks." I said as I took a flute and started playing a piece called Northpointe Fantasy.

Everyone in the room stopped dancing and applauded wildly just as I heard a noise. I ran off stage with a look of fear.

"Hawk, Kat we have to find Luffy." I said.

"Res it's to late to go now." Kat said with a whimper.

"GIVE US ALL YOUR VALUABLES AND WE WILL LEAVE WITHOUT HARMING ANYONE!" A fat ugly woman holding an iron club said coming into the ballroom.

"Kat go find Luffy while we stay here and protect the pedestrians." I said.

"Got it." She said turning into a leopard slashing through the crowd of pirates and getting out of the room.

"You three follow the girl!" The woman shouted at three of her men.

"Got it." They said racing after her.

*Luffy gives Coby words of encouragement and Alvida attacked them*

Kat's POV

"L-L-Luffy!" I yelled as the club came down on Luffy's head.

"Hehe. That doesn't harm me." He said with a smirk.

"Oh yeah, he's made of rubber." I remembered,

"KAT WATCH OUT!" Luffy yelled as the club was swung towards me, but I dodged it with my quick reflexes.

"Nero Neko no Cat Claws." I said as my hands turned into claws.

"ALL OF YOU DIE!" The fat lady yelled as she treys to hit Coby and I.

"LUFFY, I'LL BACK YOU UP!" I yelled to him as I dodged the club again.

"Gomu Gomu no Bazooka!" Luffy yelled as he shot the fat lady into the air with both his arms.

"Now let's check on the others." I said with a grin.

Res's POV

"Took you long enough." I said as Luffy, Kat, and a pink haired boy came up the stairs.

"HOW DID YOU TAKE OUT ALVIDA'S PIRATE CREW?!" The pink haired boy asked in shock.

"Easy, while I held them down with gravity, we both broke their bones." Hawk said.

"HOW DO YOU HAVE SO MUCH STRENGTH?!" Luffy asked.

"I'll tell you someday..." I said as a painful memory hit me.

XXXFlashbackXXX

"Please help me..." I begged the boy as I was covered in blood and bruises.

"We will help anyone in need." The blonde haired boy said as he helped me up.

"Thank you..." I said weakly to him.

"Just come with me." He took my hand and walked me onto a ship.

XXXFlashback OverXXX

"I guess we better get going before the Marines show up." Luffy said as he jumped onto our boat.

"Yeah I guess we should." I said as Kat, Hawk, the pink haired boy, and I got onto the boat and we sailed away.


End file.
